Journal de bord
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Deux jours, deux journaux de bord, un lien qui se brise lorsque la mort coupe de sa lame glaciale le fil d'une vie...OS


**Miaou à tous !**

**Me voila encore une fois de retour avec un très court OS sur League of Legends. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il ne soit pas long ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Journal de bord, 17 avril<p>

Je sens que c'est la fin. Pourtant, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Pour rester en vie. Finalement, peut-être que je suis faible. Je ne pourrais pas venger sa mort. Cela me brise le coeur. J'ai parcouru tout ce chemin uniquement pour elle. Uniquement ? Non. Pour prouver aux autres, et également à moi-même, que je valais quelque chose. Que je n'étais pas seulement une silhouette parmi toutes les autres qui constituent l'Humanité. Au départ j'ai fait cela pour montrer que moi aussi j'étais quelqu'un. Puis, au fil du temps, au fil des invocations, j'ai combattu seulement pour ma propre survie. Je ne pensais plus à ceux qui m'entouraient. Qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis, cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. S'ils se mettaient en travers de mon chemin je n'avais pas de pitié. Lorsque l'on entre dans un cercle infernal comme celui de la League of Legends, il est très difficile d'en sortir. La preuve en sont mes nombreuses tentatives toutes soldées d'échecs cuisants.

Certains s'amusent de cette situation dans laquelle, finalement, nous ne sommes que des pions. Cho'Gath par exemple. Ou même Annie, sous ses airs d'enfant innocente. D'autres ont des causes plus ou moins nobles pour être ici. Je pense notamment à cet idiot de Galio. Lui et sa bonne morale peuvent aller se faire voir. Soraka, pareil. L'enfant des étoiles, tu parles ! Qu'elles se les foutent où je pense ses loupiottes ! Les plus ridicules sont Ashe et Tryndamère, mais ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Enfin bref... Dans tout ce bordel, moi je sais que je vais mourir. Demain. Parce que j'en ai marre d'être une marionnette.

Que ceux qui veulent se souviennent de moi. Les autres peuvent aller se faire foutre.

Miss Fortune.

**0000000000000000**

Journal de bord, 18 avril

Je pensais pas regretter la mort de quelqu'un une fois dans ma vie. Surtout pas celle de cette prétentieuse de Fortune. Et pourtant. Il faut croire que la League of Legends m'a changé. En bien ou en mal ? J'm'en fous. Mais en faible, ça c'est sûr. J'ai pas pleuré, faut pas pousser. Mais j'ai eu le coeur serré. Et c'était la première fois.

Elle avait décidé de mourir, c'est certain. Et ce jour-là précisément. Je pense pas qu'elle ait prévu de se faire descendre par moi, j'ai juste été au bon endroit au bon moment. Enfin de son avis. N'importe quel ennemi aurait fait l'affaire. C'est tombé sur moi. Et que je crois que, dans un sens, elle préférait. J'avoue que moi aussi. Allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que notre lien était puissant. Il était certes forgé par la haine, mais il était bien là et plus fort que la plupart des liens chez la plupart des gens.

Elle aurait pu me terminer avec son barrage de plomb mais elle a rien fait. J'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'elle était lasse. Je l'ai compris dans un sens. Alors j'ai tiré. Une balle en pleine poitrine, au niveau du coeur pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Elle est tombée. Je l'ai rattrapé. Et elle est morte au creux de mes bras. Sans un mot ni un geste au milieu de la bataille qui faisait rage. Personne ne nous a interrompu. Je crois que notre haine a cessé d'exister l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait juste besoin d'une dernière présence à ses côtés pour l'accompagner sur les flots de la mort. Ce que j'ai été, tout simplement. J'ai ramené son corps à notre base. Je me fichais de la mission. De la destruction du Nexus adverse. Nous avons gagné de toute manière.

Désormais, les jeux se feront sans elle. J'avoue qu'ils seront beaucoup moins intéressants. Et beaucoup plus vides. J'ai gagné notre petite guerre. La victoire a un goût amère.

J'ai plus rien à dire. À voir si demain je survis.

Gangplank.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ^^<strong>

**Une petite review si vous avez envi de me donner votre avis, cela me ferait plaisir !**

**Bisous à tous et à tout bientôt**

**Lou et Minos**


End file.
